


A Magician Never Tells

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [103]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is a Good Big Bro, Emotional Baggage, Feelings, Magic, Offered Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Platonic Kissing, Press Conference, Supportive Anti, Unresolved Emotional Tension, poor Marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: A magician never reveals his secrets, andfuckdoes Marvin have a big secret. One that he will never have the courage to share.





	A Magician Never Tells

Bim snorted, covering his mouth with his hand as Marvin grinned beside him. The constant flashing lights and chatter of the press conference-style scenario might’ve been overwhelming for anyone else, but for two beings who literally thrived off attention, it was _paradise_.

Marvin glanced at Bim from the corner of his eye. They were here because their magic show a few months prior had been a _raging _hit, and ever since they have been _begged _to do something together again. So, to appease the masses (also because they were equally excited to work together again), they had begun rehearsing for a new show, and decided to hold this so eager fans could ask their questions.

Of course, there was always _those _fans.

One man waved eagerly in the back, making Marvin chuckle, and he pointed to him. “Yes, you sir, in the back. What’s your question?”

The man grinned. “So, you two were _super _flirtatious during your last show. Are you in a relationship together?”

Marvin immediately flushed bright red while Bim burst into laughter, turning away from his mic for a moment to collect himself. When he came back to it, he was still giggling to himself, grinning widely. “While I do not disagree that we would make a _fabulous _couple,” he said, shooting Marvin an exaggerated wink. “I am already in committed relationship. He is the love of my life, and I wouldn’t leave him for anything.”

Bim was immediately swarmed with new questions, all of which he answered eagerly (King’s face was probably _so _red as he watched this at the manor). Meanwhile, Marvin shrunk back a bit, leaning away from his mic and taking a moment to calm his racing heart. Outwardly, he still shamelessly flirted with Bim throughout the conference, answering the questions directed at him and playing off of their banter. Outwardly, their dynamic didn’t skip a beat. But inwardly…

Marvin was dying slowly inside.

He was _hopelessly _in love with Bim Trimmer.

Only Jackie knew his little secret (Jackie was basically the one all the Septics vented to, being the Ultra Cool Big Brother™), but the guy was so flighty, with the attention span of a rodent, that he doubted he remembered. At first, it’d just been a stupid little ‘celebrity crush’ from watching Bim’s show. But then he actually _met _the guy, and he was just so…_larger than life, _and he actually wanted _Marvin _to teach him magic and he came to his _shows_ and then they were on _stage _together, and it was everything Marvin ever dreamed. He was _friends_ with _Bim Trimmer_. But Bim was dating King. They were very much in love, it was plain as day, and Marvin was happy for them, honestly. But that left him as _just _friends with Bim.

And that, admittedly, _hurt_.

He sighed as the conference closed, stretching and making his back crack satisfactorily. Bim whistled, raising an eyebrow. “You okay, man? You kinda went quiet after a bit.”

“Yeah, I’m good, Mercury, don’t worry about me.” He relaxed, shooting Bim a wide grin. “You know me. I’m fine.”

Bim’s eyebrow arched further up his forehead before he narrowed his eyes. “Yeah. I do know you. Therefore, I _know _you’re bullshitting me.” He sidled closer, throwing an arm around Marvin’s shoulders. “You sure you’re alright?” He gave a lopsided grin. “That relationship question’s really bugging you, huh?”

Marvin flushed, but shoved Bim away, laughing when Bim fell backwards in his chair. “Yeah right. Fuck off. You wish.”

Bim swore loudly, springing back to his feet and rubbing his head. He flipped Marvin off, sticking his tongue out at him, gestures Marvin happily returned. Bim rolled his eyes, planting his hands on his hips, but he grinned all the same. “Yeah, whatever you say, pal.” A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes, and before Marvin could react he was bouncing forward, pressing a quick kiss to Marvin’s cheek.

Marvin’s face and neck _rapidly _flushed to a deep, _deep _red, and Bim cracked up, nearly falling backwards again. “Yeah, anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow, right? For rehearsal?”

Marvin didn’t say anything for a second before he shook his head, trying to knock some sense back into himself. “Uh yeah, yep, see you tomorrow. But, hey wait, where are you going in such a rush?”

Bim’s grin grew a little sheepish. “I have to help King.” The second he said his boyfriend’s name, Marvin could _see _him relax, every feature softening in his face. It was like King’s name alone had the power to banish all tension from his body, whether he was really there or not. “One of his squirrels – well, Wilford’s actually – gave birth about a month ago, and the babies’ eyes finally opened. They were a handful while they were _blind_, and both Wilford _and _Eric have also been helping him, but they’re outnumbered. King’s room is going to be a _shitshow _for a long-ass time.”

Marvin chuckled, adverting his gaze to the floor. “Sounds fun. Alright, lover boy, get out of here.”

Bim flipped him off again, and he was gone.

Marvin sighed, thumping his forehead against the table. He blinked, and then he was curled up on his bed at home, already burrowed beneath the space-patterned comforter. There was blinding green light, and Marvin groaned. “Fuck off, Anti.”

“Ń͓o̞͌ẗ͢ ̮̐â͟ ̭̀c̗̋h͎͝ă̘ñ̡c͕ẹ͞.” Marvin felt the bed dip as Anti sat down. “Y͇͠o̜͋ṵ̏'͚̉r̝͠e̮͐ ̒͜s̛̪ä̻́d̠̕.̰͝ ̻̈́I̳͆ ̪̈k̡̍n̦̕o̓͜w̢̌ ̮̏Í͉'̭̑m̗͂ ͈̕n̻̾o̢̓t̤͊.̻̽.̱͑.͚̌ '̮̈e͎͡m͂͢o͈͛t͕͊í̤õ̦n̹͡ā͟l̙͗'̼͑ ͙b̲͗u͎̾ṱ͠.̝̚.̨͞.͇͠”

Marvin wrapped his cape around his face, hiding himself completely from view. “Yeah I’m sad, I just…I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I̧͗s̪̑ ͍̌i̮̔ť͕ ̕͜B̨̒į͐mͅ?̯̿”

Marvin tensed, and was silent for a beat. “I’m going to curse Jackie _so hard –_”

Anti laughed, in his weird, staticky way. “J̡̕a̮͘c̥k̪͗i͓̓ę͞ ͍̑d̤͊i̢̕d͂͟n̝̚'̡̊t̚͢ ͉͠t̰̐e͔͌l̞͠l̘̈ ̯̄m͇͌e͑͢ ͉̃s̯̑h͙͑i̢͂t̯̋.͚̏ ͎͠Ì̫ ̗̕s̳͑p̣͞é̢n͍͊d̜̓ ̗̍m̙͆o̒͟s̻̓t͍̏ ͘ͅo̚ͅf̩́ ̘͌m̧̉ỷ̫ ̫͘ ț͆ȉ̻m̭̈́e̘͠ ̼͛i̩͗n̼͋ ̣t̲͒h̟̑e͚͂ ̲͐w͋͜ȃͅl̳l̢̔s̟̆,͇̏ ̬́M̝̋a̫͌r͔͑v̟.͎̐ ͕́Ĭ͇ ̰̌h͔̀e̢̋a͗͜r̝͠ ̞̏t̘̑h̰̏i͖̓ń̟g̦̓s̫̔.̬̂”

“Yeah? Well kindly keep your glitchy ass quiet about it, alright?”

Anti snorted, then laid a tentative hand on Marvin’s shoulder. “W̥̑h͔͘a̒͢t͍̑ ̱̈d͖̽i̲͒d̯͗ ͎̐h̺͂e̢̿ ̨̉d̩͞ơ̱?̨̑ ͔͠I͉͋f̞̋ ͕͠m̰͂y͔̒ ̭͐'̭͋ g̋͜l͖͝i̱͑t͙̔ċ̠h̥̾ÿ̝́ ̗̎ȧ̝s͈̏s̼͊'̬̒ ̕ͅm͉͐â̗ỷ͎ ̙͝ą͘s͉͂k͓͌.”

Marvin sighed again, curling tighter and laying a hand on his own cheek. “He kissed me. On the cheek, but still. And then he _immediately _starts going on about King. It’s like he knows, and he’s just fucking with me.”

The weird staticky buzz that usually accompanied Anti’s presence grew slightly more agitated, like a swarm of angry bees, but with bad audio quality. “J̰̃ụ̔s̲̾ṱ̔ ̜̌s̼̊a̭͞ÿ̻ ̈́͢t̲̑ȟ̖e̘͂ ͚̆w̥̓o̖r͚͑ḋ̬,̝̋ ̃͜a͊͟n͙̑d̲̍ ̻̿I̤͌ ̙̎ẅ͖́i̘͛ḷ͝l͉̅ ̞͐ p̥͋um͖̃m͈͌e͚̒l͚̀ ̰͝ṯ͝h͓͘ḛ͌ ͍͆g̹͠l̿͜i̠̾t̻̚t̤̕e̫̓r̝̃ỷ̥ ͔̊f̼̄ȕ̬c͐ͅk͓̿ ̹̌i̬n̢̋t̯̄o͙̊ ̼̈́t̩͌ḧ̥ḛ͂ ̦̄g͍̎r̦̓o̅ͅu̮̓n̮͌d̙̚.͈͒”

Marvin snorted, finally revealing his face to the world, and Anti grinned down at him, eyes glowing a strange, sickly green in the dark room. “No, don’t do that. He’s…he’s still my friend.” He gave the eldest Septic a cheeky smile. “Besides, Dark would _kick_ your _ass_.”

Anti’s eyes narrowed, baring his fangs. “D̳̒a̼͆r̠͡k͎̾ ͖̌c̢̚a̬̐n̥͐ ̭̿_k̞̇i̛̝s̠̒s̨͑_ ̰̓m͍̓y̝ ͇̽a̢̓ś̙s̖͐,̮̀ ̮̈́t̢͌h̓͟ę̚ ͑͜a̒͢n̽͜c̲͝ȋ͕e̩̋n̡͊t̪̑ ̧̄b̩̈ą̈́s̢̑t̜̄a̹̒r̞̾d͚͝.̹̓” Marvin laughed, and Anti stood. Even from the brief time he’s been outside of the Septic Manor’s electrical system, his legs and arms were already beginning to fuzz and distort, the glitch demon not used to have to hold a corporeal form without high emotions holding him together. “M̜̾y̙̓ ̲o̽͜f͔̉f̹͊ę̉r̼͒ ̼͋s͓̐t̘̾a̜͑ṉ͆d͓̒s͚͐.̤͝ ͊ͅW͑ͅh̭͠e̎ͅn̯̽e̡͝v̨̊e̺̎r̻͂ ̫̑y̺̍o͍͛u̧͘ ͔ŵ͍a̹̍n̟̄t̰̎ ̛͢t̡̊ó̺ ̤̓t̻͋a̞̍k̗͘e̟̾ ̖̂i͙͆t̞̽.̦̽”

Marvin raised an eyebrow. “You know I won’t.”

“Y̭̥͐̏ô͇ǔ̟͙͗r̛̤̻̆ ̯̍l̡̓o̫͝s̼̯̅̎s.͓̘͑̌”

And Anti was gone.

Marvin groaned, rolling back over to press his face into the pillows. Some small corner of his brain was screaming at him to confess to Bim, to just get it out there. He _knew _Bim. The guy would most likely just tease him to Hell and back and up his flirting game. But the rest of Marvin’s brain was swarming cloud of _‘What if he doesn’t? What if he rejects me?’_ And that bit of his brain was winning.

Besides…

A magician never reveals his secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> My poor magic cat boi!!! I have been planning on writing this story since _January_, I just kept getting sidetracked and _not doing it_, anyway, ooooooooh some tension gonna be happening here! I'm not leaving this alone, it'll pop up again! I _promise._ Anyway, Wednesday is another _absolute fav of mine_, it's super funny, kinda sexual and all that stuff, but mainly really funny! See you then!


End file.
